custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Wannarunnaround (in SagwaandAsh's dream)
Camp WannaRunnaRound is a Barney Home Video, released October 11, 1994. It was later rereleased under a new title, Barney's Outdoor Fun!, on May 13, 2003. Plot After a forest ranger visits the school, Jason decides he wants to become one too, but there's one big problem; Jason has never visited a forest before. With a little imagination, Barney takes Jason and his friends, Tosha, Kim, and Carlos, to Camp WannaRunnaRound for a hiking, camping, adventure. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (debut) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #Lake Medley (The Fishing Song / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone #A Hiking We Will Go #London Bridge #Pick Up Your Part of the World #That is What it Means to Be A Friend #BINGO #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *This video marked: **The first appearances of Kim, as well as The Adventure Screen and the Treehouse. **The first appearences of the Season 3 sets, as well as the Late 1994-1995 Season 3 BJ and Baby Bop costumes. **The first episode where BJ is shrunken to fit their ages. **The first time where we hear BJ's Season 3/10B-onwards voices. **The first time BJ was preformed by Jeff Brooks. **The one of a few times where time lapse is used. Before the fun activities start, the kids hastily clean their rooms. The audience sees the kids running in fast motion around Barney, making him dizzy, before Kim and Tosha run to their bunkhouse. Afterwards, Jason and Carlos clean their bunkhouse and change their clothes. Time Lapse was also used when Barney & the others rush back to their campsite with their gear after being attacked by mosquitoes. *The same group (Carlos, Tosha, Kim and Jason) also appeared in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Because this, ''Barney's Adventure Bus'', "Explore the Earth with Barney" and ''Barney's Good Day, Good Night'' were released before Season 3 aired, the regular Season 2 intro was still used for these home videos. However, this version of "I Love You" is similar to the Season 3 version. It was also used in "Bedtime with Barney", "Barney Live! In New York City!", "Imagination Island" and "Come on Over to Barney's House". *The vocals for Barney and the kids during "I Love You" are the same from the actual "You Can Be Anything", except Barney's voice was mixed with his Season 3 voice by Bob West, and the kids' vocals are mixed with the Late 1993/1994-1996 Bob Singleton children choir's voices. *Production and filming took place around August 22-27, 1994. Filming Mistakes *During the song "BINGO," Barney's camping jacket becomes buttoned and unbuttoned. *After Jason leaves at the end of this video, his hat that Barney is wearing transforms into a camp outfit (a hat and green bowtie). *After singing "The Noble Duke of York," Carlos, Kim and Tosha don't see Barney coming to life. *As Baby Bop and BJ are leaving, a crew member is seen holding the dog before he comes into Baby Bop's arms. Previews 1994 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Barney Home Video logo (1992) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Camp Wannarunnaround Title Card Closing #End Credits 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1994) #Barney Home Video logo (1992) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Camp Wannarunnaround Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney Live! In New York City trailer #Barney's Imagination Island trailer 2003 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001) #Barney: Let's Go The Zoo Trailer #Bob The Builder: The Knights of Fix-a-Lot Trailer #Barney All-New Fan Club Advertisement #Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny Trailer #Kipper: Playtime Trailer #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Camp Wannarunnaround Title Card Closing #End Credits #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001)